


Trying to Sleep

by AfroParadise



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Ippo y Miyata disfrutan de una pelicula. Por la noche, Ippo es incapaz de dormir.





	Trying to Sleep

Ichirou se reclina en su butaca y cruza las manos sobre su vientre. Ante él se proyecta un espectáculo de efectos especiales, explosiones, personajes coloridos y discursos grandilocuentes. No es su tipo de película, pero tiene que obligarse a reconocer que es emocionante. A su derecha, Ippo está completamente boquiabierto, abrazado a su cubo de palomitas. Sonríe y se apoya ligeramente sobre su hombro hasta que acaba el filme.

Cuando salen de la sala, Ippo le está contando toda la pelicula de nuevo a su novio. La verdad es que su versión le parece más entretenida que la que acaba de ver, así que le ríe las gracias.

-Entonces, ¿Te ha gustado la pelicula?

Ippo asiente con efusividad.

-La verdad es que me ha emocionado bastante. Ya no puedo esperar a por mi próximo combate. ¿Y a ti que te ha parecido?

-Eh... bueno... no es mi estilo, pero... ha estado bien, puedes elegir más peliculas en el futuro.

Esa noche, con los dos tumbados en el futon, Ippo o podía ni pensar en cerrar los ojos. Aún tenía la cabeza en el mundo de los superhéroes. 

-Ichiro

-...

-¡Ichiro!

Ichiro remolonea en la cama.

-Ippo... ¿No puedes ir a dormir de una vez? Mañana tengo que madrugar.

-Venga, quiero hablar contigo un poco. ¿Cuando tienes tu próximo combate?

-En Abril...-Intenta luchar para que no se le cierren los ojos-Por eso deberia empezar a cortar peso, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, sí... Lo siento. 

Finalmente Ippo es capaz de irse al reino de morfeo. Se levanta a la mañana siguiente, solo en la cama. Ichiro debe haberse ido a correr, y él se prepara para hacer lo propio. El día transcurrió con inusual tranquilidad, tanto en el entrenamiento como en los sparrings. Ippo estaba gratamente sorprendido, incluso se notó en su rendimiento. Aoki, Kitamura y Takamura estaban de campamento y la calma reinaba en el gimnasio. Las cosas iban bien ultimamente. Incluso Mashiba y Sawamura habían coincidido en el mismo edificio sin que saltaran chispas.

Debía ser el inicio de la primavera, supuso Ippo.

A la tarde, hizo algo de comer en casa y fue a buscar a Ichirou al gimnasio. Aún se sentía culpable comiendo delante de su novio cuando estaba con el control de peso, pero las ganas de estar con él eran mayores.

-¿Como vas con el peso?

-Bueno, ya sabes.

-Ya... -Baja la mirada s u fiambrera. Ichirou se ponía gruón cuando no podía comer-Yo estoy más que listo para la defensa del titulo. 

-Seguro que lo hacees bastante bien.-Miyata extendió el puño, dejandolo a escasos centimetros del rostro de Ippo-Pero no te olvides que tarde o temprano nos encontraremos en el ring.

Ese era el Ichirou del que Ippo se habia enamorado. Puede que no fueran unos días muy ocupados, pensó. Pero realmente estos eran los días que recordaría con más cariño.


End file.
